The Gold Heart Of A Princess
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: King Carl and his daughter, Princess Rachel, rule Mariflor with peace, but when an alien, Whampire, is captured and the Princess has him released, war breaks out. Can Whampire protect the princess and make sure the right man earns her heart of gold? COMPLETE.
1. A Wish Granted

**A story that bit me hard one evening and I couldn't get it out of my head. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Carl, Rachel, and Sasha.**

 **Also, Mariflor is a planet I made up. :)**

* * *

 **The Gold Heart Of A Princess**

 **Chapter 1: A Wish Granted**

Princess Rachel leaned back tiredly against the plush cushions of her throne, sighing quietly as her father conducted his business with the head general of his soldiers. After the head general left, she sat up. "Father, I don't mean to complain, but I do tire of hearing the head general bring such petty things to your attention," she said.

Her father smiled. "As King, I must handle all problems, even when the solution is obvious, my daughter," he said.

The teenager nodded quietly and a sudden commotion drew their attention to the door where some of the soldiers were having trouble holding a very strange person in chains. "Your Majesty, we have finally caught this thief who was helping some prisoners escape!" The head general said.

Rachel sat up. "Which prisoners do you speak of, Head General?" she asked. "As far as Father and I both know, we have no prisoners in our dungeons."

"I speak of the two alien prisoners we had caught earlier," said the Head General. "He helped them escape, but was caught."

King Carl cocked an eyebrow. "I was not told of any prisoners when you gave your report a moment ago," he said.

"Forgive me, my King, I did not know how to tell you," said the man sheepishly.

"You mean you refused to tell him because you did not want us to know," Rachel said with a scoff. "You fail at your task of telling the King everything, General."

Her barbs struck him and he looked at her angrily, but she glared back so fiercely that he was forced to look away. Rachel then looked at the prisoner with interest. "Father, I have not seen an alien like him before," she said. "What species is he?"

Her father chuckled. "A Vladat," he said. "They are like the legendary vampires."

Rachel cocked her head to the side and stepped down from her throne chair. "Soldiers, bring him closer," she said. "I wish to have a better look at him."

"But my Princess, he will hurt you!" Said the Head General.

"He is bound in chains, General, plus he no doubt recognizes royalty and wouldn't dare raise a hand to strike, for it would mean an unnecessary war with his planet and our own planet, Mariflor," she said firmly. "Soldiers, do as I command."

They did so and the Vladat looked up at her, his green eyes narrowed. She glanced at him and then looked at his face before circling him to continue her observation. She then noticed a cut on his face from a whip and she gently cupped the injured side of his face in her hand. He cocked an eyebrow at her behavior, but didn't move. She then stood up.

"From what I see, he is quite strong," she said. "Father, you know I have wished for a strong man to be my bodyguard as I venture about."

"Any of my men can be your bodyguard, Princess," said the Head General. "Better than this thief."

The Vladat's eyes narrowed and Rachel turned to the Head General. "You boast that, yet your men have trouble keeping this prisoner still," she said. She then turned to the soldiers and selected four of them before turning to her father. "Father, may I suggest a challenge between this prisoner and the four men I have selected? Have them fight and whichever of them comes out victorious shall be my bodyguard."

King Carl looked at his daughter, seeing the earnest hope in her eyes. "I know of your wish, my daughter," he said gently. "For I wish the same, to put my mind at ease about your safety."

He then straightened. "Very well. Let the challenge take place in this throne room now!" He proclaimed.

The servants quickly moved back while the prisoner was unchained and the four men were about to use weapons, but the Princess stopped them. "He has no weapons, therefore you shall not, for this must be a fair fight," she said.

The challenge soon began and it was not only the shortest challenge, but an intriguing one too as the Vladat easily took down the four men and stood tall, despite having some injures from a few lucky punches and kicks.

King Carl stood up. "The Vladat has bested your men, General," he said before turning to Rachel. "What do you think, my daughter?"

"I am not surprised, Father. The General is a weak leader, therefore his men are weak as a result, sadly," she said. "Will you grant me to have this alien as my bodyguard, Father?"

The King nodded. "He is your bodyguard, my daughter," he said, to her delight.

The soldiers were about to bind the Vladat in chains again, but Rachel held up her hand. "No," she said firmly. "I will personally escort him to my chambers."

The servants gasped and the Head General was about to speak, but the Princess' harsh glare stopped him cold. She looked at her father, who nodded and she curtsied in respect before looking at the Vladat. "Follow me, please," she requested.

Her request caught his attention and he followed after her with two of the guards following them. When they reached her chambers, Rachel opened the doors herself and gestured the alien inside before sending the guards back to the throne room. She stepped in the room herself and rang for one of her maids, who instantly came. "Bring cold water and salve," Rachel ordered her. "Then leave us."

The maid bowed and did as the Princess commanded. When they were alone, Rachel motioned the alien to come closer, which he did, surprised when she tended to his wounds. He caught her wrist in his hand, his sharp claws gently pressing into her skin.

"You are complex, Princess," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "My complexity is something I am proud of."

He was surprised again and noticed his wounds were not hurting anymore. When Rachel finished the task and put the supplies away, he caught her hand in his own. "You are very kind, Your Royal Highness," he said respectfully.

She smiled again. "Please, in my chambers, you may address me by my first name. You may use my title when we are not in my chambers," she said to him. "I hear my titles too many times every day, but rarely my first name without them."

He bowed to her. "As you wish, Rachel," he said. "If I may ask a question?"

"You may," she said.

"Why were you so keen on having me as a bodyguard?" He asked.

Rachel smiled again. "You are very strong, something I deeply desire in a bodyguard, and have a stare that would make a thief tremble in his shoes," she said. She then found some comfortable armor that one of the soldiers had brought in the day before and she gestured for him to put it on. She smiled when he had done so and turned to her for inspection. "Your new armor makes you look fiercer."

"You are pleased, Rachel?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Very pleased," she said. "And very happy that my wish to have a strong bodyguard has come true. Please, tell me your name."

He bowed before her. "My name is Whampire, my Princess."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! I welcome constructive criticism, but no hurtful reviews.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. The Bond

**Chapter 2: The Bond**

The beautiful sunset filled Whampire with awe as he stayed under the shade of the trees while Rachel happily gathered flowers, weaving them into a long chain to act as a streamer as she ran past her bodyguard, who smiled at her actions as she then placed the chain of flowers around one of the trees to act as colorful garland and stepped back to gaze at it before turning to Whampire. "The day is beautiful, isn't it, Whampire?" She asked.

"Yes, my Princess," he said as he sat down under one of the trees. Rachel went up to him and sat down beside him, snuggling into his side. He placed an arm around her out of instinct and out of brotherly love. "Princess, may I say something?"

"Of course," she said.

"Princess Rachel, in the few days I have been your bodyguard, I must admit that I think of you as a little sister and feel love towards you as a brother would a sister," he said.

She smiled. "I feel the same way, Whampire," she said. "I've come to think of you as a protective, older brother and love you as a sister would a brother."

Whampire smiled as he felt her hug him and he returned the hug before noticing it was almost dark. "Come, Princess," he said gently and helped her up, offering his arm to her. She accepted it and they walked into the castle together and to her room. Whampire waited patiently outside her door as she dressed for bed and entered when she called him.

"Whampire, will you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"I will," he said. Rachel had been having terrible nightmares lately and he would stay with her to help her sleep. He lay down beside her and she turned to face him, feeling his hand stroke her hair soothingly.

"Whampire, I'm worried about my father," she said. "The Head General has been sore against him and me lately."

Whampire gave her a gentle, brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Just as I guard you, Rachel, I will also guard your father," he promised. "You have my word."

She smiled, reassured. She then hugged Whampire and felt him not only return the hug, but hold her comfortingly as she rested her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat. His soothing gestures along with his heartbeat lulled her to sleep, helping her to have peaceful dreams.

Whampire watched the princess sleep and thought about what she had said. He had noticed how the Head General and a few of the other high officials were angry at King Carl and at Rachel because she had spurned the attentions of some suitors. She had been polite when she did spurn them, but they didn't take it lightly.

He held her closer. "You have a heart of gold, my Princess," he said. "And I'll make sure no one steals it."

* * *

 **So, Whampire has become very protective of Princess Rachel and it looks like she'll need it with many high officials angry at her and her father.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Betrayed!

**Chapter 3: Betrayed!**

Princess Rachel ran to her father's study after he summoned her. "I'm here, Father," she said, entering the study and shutting the door behind her.

King Carl looked up at his daughter. "Sweetheart, I have just received terrible news from one of guards," he said. "The Head General has been capturing and imprisoning many aliens and not only that, he plans to take over."

Rachel was furious. "That pompous leech!" She exclaimed angrily. "We have to free those aliens!"

The King shook his head. "No, we must leave now," he said. "Call in your bodyguard."

Thankful now that Whampire had insisted on following her to her father's study when she had been summoned, Rachel now called him in and the Vladat listened to the report. "Your Majesty, you could throw out the Head General and free the aliens," he suggested.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option at the time," he said. "The Head General sent me a letter this morning demanding I order my daughter to marry either him or his son."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed. "The nerve of them! They're both thieves!"

"Indeed," Whampire said in agreement.

King Carl then looked sad. "Whampire, can I trust you to keep my daughter safe?" He asked him.

"Yes, sir," said the Vladat. "I will guard your daughter with my life."

The King nodded. "Take Rachel and head for this planet," he said, handing Whampire a paper with coordinates on it. "Find three men. They will help you."

Rachel was instantly worried as she sensed her father wasn't coming with them. "Father, please say you're coming with us," she said, fear in her voice.

King Carl pulled her into a comforting hug. "I must leave in a separate ship and do my duties as King," he said. "If I don't make it, Rachel, you shall take my place and do as we had discussed years ago."

She remembered the plan her father had created in case something like this happened. "You have to make it, Father," she said urgently. "I can't lose you. It was hard enough losing Mother."

The King remembered how his queen had caught pneumonia and died so very long ago. He now hugged his daughter again. "Stay with Whampire at all times," he said, kissing her forehead affectionately. "I love you, sweetheart."

She hugged him. "I love you too, Father," she said, tears in her eyes as Whampire came forward.

"I don't mean to rush anyone, but I can hear the Head General coming here," he said.

They quickly headed down to a secret room that held two ships. "Take care you two," said King Carl as he got into one ship and Rachel and Whampire got into the other. They soon took off and the princess gazed sadly at Mariflor, which was no doubt now under the Head General's rule. She turned to Whampire.

"I wish we could have freed the others," she said sadly. "Where do you think Father is going?"

"Somewhere where the Head General may chase him instead of us," said Whampire. "Your Father is being the decoy."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighed sadly. "He and I had discussed it the other night," he admitted. "I tried to talk him out of it, but you were his main concern."

Rachel sat down in one of the seats and tears filled her eyes. Setting the ship to autopilot, Whampire went over and held her in a hug, offering comfort that she accepted immediately.

"We've been betrayed," she said tearfully.

He nodded. "The Head General will pay for this," he said to her. "Traitors like him always pay."

Rachel looked worried. "He'll destroy our peaceful treaties and cause war," she said.

Whampire looked grim. "Let's hope your father's plan works and whoever these three men are, they will help us and maybe we can prevent a war," he said, rubbing her back to help soothe her.

Rachel didn't say anything as she stayed in Whampire's comforting arms, worried sick about her father and worried that if war broke out on Mariflor, it would not only mean planetary war, but intergalactic war as well.

* * *

 **Oh, man. This doesn't sound good. Who are the three men Rachel and Whampire will find on Earth? Can they stop the Head General? Stay tuned to find out! Next chapter: they arrive on Earth.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. A Safe Haven

**Chapter 4: A Safe Haven**

Rachel watched Whampire as he expertly steered the ship past many planets that she knew by heart. "Father and I always visited the neighboring planets in hopes of gaining allies in case a war broke out," she said.

He looked at her. "Were you able to warn them about the Head General's treachery?" He asked.

She shook her head. "The Head General has men on those planets controlling the communications," she said. "He'd know of any warning against him very quickly."

"Well, let's hope that this planet your father is sending us to doesn't have one of the Head General's men on it," Whampire said. "Or someone like him."

She checked the coordinates. "I don't think so," she said. "This planet is about seventy galaxies away, much too far. And not really worth it. It would take that soldier many years to get back as this planet doesn't yet have the technology Mariflor's neighboring planets did."

"Hopefully, that will be an advantage for us," he said as he put the autopilot back on again and turned to her. "Even so, I'll be high on my guard, my Princess."

Rachel smiled at him. "I know you will, Whampire," she said and then pulled something out from her backpack. "Father had this made for you. It's a human I.D. mask."

The Vladat accepted the mask with a smile. "Thank you," he said. "It will be bad enough alerting the locals with our spaceship when we land."

Rachel glanced at the coordinates and something made her want to call them up on the topographical maps on the ship. She did so and was surprised when a see-through picture of a mansion showed up and the coordinates were right behind this mansion. "Whampire, look at this," she said.

He did. "Are these the coordinates your father gave us?" He asked.

She checked again. "Yes," she said. "It looks like we'll land behind this mansion, but if Father told us to find three men, why would we land behind a house?" She asked.

Whampire had a thought and called up all the maps at once to get a better picture and they saw it was a mansion with a huge backyard and a forest behind it. "Secluded," he said thoughtfully.

Rachel then projected their flight path. "Father chose a route where we wouldn't attract attention," she said. "Even in stealth mode."

"You know, I bet the three men your father told us to find are at that mansion," the Vladat said suddenly. "But, who are they?"

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know," she said. "If they're allies, why would Father have allies this far out?"

"Maybe he suspected one of his trusted officials would turn on him, or maybe he did so to protect you, Rachel," Whampire said.

"You think so?" She asked. "But, protect me how?"

He fell into thought. "From someone trying to kidnap you perhaps, or force you into marrying someone who wouldn't love you and treat you right," he said, sure of it.

She nodded. "That makes sense," she said and then sat down. "Father invited many royals with their sons and I would spend a day with them to see if they caught my interest. I even had a list of questions I'd ask and see what they'd say."

Whampire smiled. "What was the result?"

"Not one passed my test," she said in disgust. "And what was worse was they never complimented me outside of what I was wearing."

That surprised the Vladat. "You mean…not one of them told you that you were beautiful or complimented on your kindness and such?" He asked in disbelief.

She shook her head. "You were the first, actually," she said. "But…,"

"We see each other as brother and sister," Whampire finished for her, smiling as he pulled her into a comforting hug. "Someday, some man will meet both your standards and mine. If they don't, I'll scare them off."

Rachel began giggling a little. "You are too overprotective," she said half-seriously, half-jokingly.

"And you're glad for it," he answered back with a smile.

"Yes," she said seriously.

Just then, the proximity sensors went off and they saw they were nearing the Planet Earth. Whampire took over the controls and began following the projected path to the mansion, hoping it would be a smooth landing, for both his and Rachel's sakes.

* * *

 **Alright! They made it! What will happen next? Stay tuned! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. A Family Gained

**Chapter 5: A Family Gained**

Whampire landed the ship carefully behind the Mansion and did a perimeter check with the computers before heading out. Rachel followed close behind until he motioned her to stay back a bit for her safety. She nodded and watched as he walked down the exit ramp, only to find several weapons pointed at him and he stopped, raising his hands in surrender.

An electric alien stepped forward, his one green eye glaring at the Vladat. "That's close enough, Vladat," he snarled.

Rachel couldn't sit by any longer. "Wait!" She cried out, running down the ramp and placing herself between the angry aliens and Whampire.

"Princess, please head back inside," the Vladat said to her urgently.

The angry aliens were now angrier. "He kidnapped a princess!" A blue alien with blue wings said. "Get her away from him!"

Rachel was now desperate. "Stop! By order of Princess Rachel from the planet Mariflor!" She said, hoping a royal command would stop them.

"Mariflor?" A voice asked and three men came out to see what was going on. One looked at Rachel and looked surprised. "Princess Rachel? Daughter of King Carl?"

"Yes," she said. "Who are you?"

The man introduced himself and his brothers as the Jocklin brothers and then introduced the aliens before looking back at her. "Why are you defending a Vladat?" He asked.

Rachel drew herself up a bit. "Whampire is my bodyguard," she said. "Not only that, he's my brother."

The three Jocklin men nodded and asked everyone to come inside the mansion. Once inside, the three began telling the newcomers something that surprised them.

King Carl had written to the three a few weeks ago, telling them of the Head General's betrayal and how Rachel and Whampire would be heading to Earth to seek them out. "Father told you to expect us?" Rachel asked. "He didn't mention that to us."

"No doubt to keep anyone from becoming suspicious," said Russell Jocklin, the youngest brother.

Another girl came into the room. She had brown hair and blue eyes and she could have been Rachel's twin since she looked just like her. "This is our niece, Sasha," said Joseph Jocklin, the oldest of the three brothers.

Rachel stood and nodded politely to Sasha, who curtsied in response, making her smile. "You don't have to do that," she said gently. "I'd prefer friendship over my title as Princess."

Her statement amazed the gathered aliens and humans and they felt respect for her. One alien, a Revonnahgander, stepped forward.

"I do hope you and your bodyguard will forgive us, Princess. We did not mean to be so rude and unwelcoming," he said.

Rachel smiled and gave a gesture that meant 'forget about it'. "You were doing your job," she said to him. "And please, call me Rachel."

"As you wish," he said and introduced himself as Rook, one of the Plumber Magisters.

Charles Jocklin, the second oldest of the brothers, stood up. "We had hoped that your father's fears of one of his trusted men betraying both you and him wouldn't come true, Rachel," he said. "But we still agreed to be ready, just in case."

Whampire had been quiet and now stood up. "Forgive me, but Rachel and I can always stay in the ship so that we wouldn't be in the way," he said.

Rachel saw what he was doing. "I agree," she said. "We are refugees, after all. It would be rude to barge in and expect you to take us in."

The brothers smiled in amusement. "Your father didn't tell you he was sending you to your uncles?" Joseph asked.

"Uncles?" Rachel and Whampire asked at the same time.

"Yes," said Charles. "We are your mother's brothers."

Rachel was surprised and stepped towards them. "You mean to say, you all are part of my family?" She asked.

"Yes," said Russell with a smile. "You look so much like your mother."

That made the girl smile and she hugged them, which prompted the aliens to hug her too in welcome and Whampire accepted warm handshakes from them all.

They had come looking for allies, but had gained more than just allies. They had gained a family, one that Whampire hoped King Carl would join soon.

* * *

 **So, the three men are Rachel's uncles. How about that? :)**

 **Next chapter: Terrible news comes and the family shows how loyal they all are.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Beside You All The Way

**Chapter 6: Beside You All The Way**

Rachel had been looking out into the front yard were a few of the alien children were playing as their parents watched over them. The carefree attitudes of the children were something she missed from her homeworld, remembering how barely a week ago, she had felt that same carefree attitude with Whampire watching over her.

She then heard someone politely clear their throat and she turned to find Magister Rook behind her. "Please forgive my intrusion, Your Highness," he said with a polite bow. "One of the aliens has returned from his mission bearing news for you."

"News?" Rachel asked in curiosity.

He nodded and politely offered his arm to her, which she accepted with a graceful curtsey, placing her arm on top of his arm as he escorted her to the rec room where some of the aliens were gathered. She spotted Whampire hanging upside down from the ceiling and smiled before spying a Celestialsapien sitting sadly on the couch. "Alien X?" Rook called quietly to him.

Said alien looked up and then stood, kneeling before Rachel in respect. "Your Highness, I'm sorry to bear the news I am about to give you," he said sorrowfully.

"What is it?" She asked gently.

Alien X took a deep breath. "Your Highness, you are now the queen of Mariflor," he said.

"The queen?" Rachel asked in surprise. "But I haven't married…,"

She trailed off as another thought hit her. "No," she breathed out, shaking her head. "Please, anything but that."

Alien X bowed his head in sorrow as he saw Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. King Carl was killed in battle against the Head General and his army," he said. "The Plumbers arrived to help and arrested most of the Head General's men, but I'm afraid it was at great cost that this war was won."

Rachel sat down in shock, tears running harder down her face. "Father," she said softly before she let it all out.

Whampire, who had heard the awful news from his perch, flew down and sat beside Rachel, wrapping his arms around her in comfort and she clung to him as she cried her hardest. He also shed a few tears.

"My Queen, I'm so sorry," he said, his voice full of sorrow. "I should have insisted your father come with us."

The young queen lifted her head to look at him and shook her head gently. "No, Father was doing what he had said he'd do if something like this happened," she said before falling into his comforting embrace again. "Oh, Whampire. I wanted him to return home safely."

"As did I, my Queen," said the Vladat softly.

Magister Rook and Alien X bowed their heads in respect to the fallen king and after a bit, Rachel stood up.

"Your Majesty, we can take you back to Mariflor to assume your throne," said Alien X gently.

She shook her head. "No," she said gently. "A queen I will not be. I must do my duty as I promised Father I would do in an instance like this."

"Your Majesty?" Magister Rook asked in curiousness, but also respect.

She turned to the three aliens. "Father had decided that one day, Mariflor would be a free planet with a fair government. He had chosen the wisest, most compassionate, and loyal of his subjects to be this free government," she said.

She turned to Alien X. "You said all the Head General's men have been arrested and not one of them remains on Mariflor's surrounding planets or Mariflor herself?" She asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. All were arrested," he said.

Rachel then took a deep breath and drew herself up with all her dignity. "Then, it is time for me to do one last duty as the last princess of Mariflor," she said calmly.

"Can we assist you in any way, Your Majesty?" Rook asked politely.

She nodded. "Yes, there is," she said. "Can you assemble your team to accompany Whampire and I to Mariflor?"

"As you command, my Queen," Rook said respectfully.

She nodded as he headed out to gather his team. Whampire stood by Rachel. "They're going to call you that for a bit until the free government is in place," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, but only out of respect," she said. "Whampire, once the free government is in place, you shall be free."

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, but I will not leave you, Rachel," he said. "Even when you are no longer the princess, you are still my little sister and I will stand beside you all the way as your older brother."

His loyalty made her smile and she nodded. "But I will not command you to continue to guard me, Whampire," she said.

He nodded in agreement. "It is my free choice, Rachel," he said. "I am choosing to stay by your side."

She nodded again. "Alright," she said, smiling a little as she hugged him. "Thank you, my brother."

"Anything for you, my little sister," he said.

Rook soon appeared and they turned to him. "My team is ready, Your Majesty. We can leave either now or in the morning," he said.

Rachel looked at Whampire. "What would you advise, Whampire?" She asked.

"The people of Mariflor need to see you and see that the transition will be made smoothly," he said. "I believe it is best if we leave now and spend a few days to make sure the people will settle in with the new government and to give them a chance to pay their respects to King Carl."

She nodded. "I agree," she said. "We must go now then."

Bowing to her, Whampire and Rook escorted her to the Plumber ship where Alien X, Snare-Oh, and Four Arms were waiting. The Tetramand kindly assisted Rachel aboard and guided her to her seat as they all sat down and a moment later, the ship took off, heading for Mariflor as Rachel looked at the stars with tears in her eyes that she let fall down her face as she mourned his death and mentally prepared herself to do what was required of her as she had promised her father years ago.

* * *

 **Yes, King Carl has passed away and now Rachel is queen and they are headed to Mariflor. Stay tuned to see what happens! And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. One Last Act As Princess

**Chapter 7: One Last Act As Princess**

The Plumber Ship landed on Mariflor's surface a few hours later and the five aliens quickly formed a protective shield around Rachel as the young queen stood up and followed them out the entrance of the ship.

A gathering of people greeted them and the people bowed in respect to Rachel, who nodded in return as they walked up to the castle and went inside. The gathered officials who had been chosen to enact the free government bowed as they came in. "Queen Rachel, we are pleased you have come," said one.

"We felt it best to wait for your arrival before doing what we had promised your father years ago," said another.

Rachel nodded. "By your actions, I know my father chose the future leaders of Mariflor well," she said. "I believe it would be best to first have the traditional three-day's mourning to allow everyone to pay their respects to my father. At the end of those three days, I will perform the duties I promised my father I would do."

The officials nodded in agreement. "That is best," said the first. "It would also give us time to prepare everything and do the tasks your father asked of us before the new free government is put in place."

Nodding again, Rachel turned to the aliens. "Follow me, please," she requested politely.

They nodded and did so as she went to the doors that led to the balcony. She paused a moment and turned to them. "I…I'm not sure…how they'll react," she admitted.

Four Arms came forward. "Your Majesty, from what you told us, your people respected your father and you when you ruled," he said. "If they respected you then, they will respect you now because they'll know you're making the right decision that has their well-being in mind and that you'll be leaving them in good hands."

"And from the way they greeted you when you exited our ship, they deeply respect you," said Snare-Oh.

Whampire came closer and placed his hands comfortingly on Rachel's shoulders. "Your father was a good King, Rachel," he said. "And you are a good Princess…er, Queen."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said in gratitude to them.

Alien X came forward. "Magister Rook, may I suggest we stand guard over Queen Rachel, as protocol states?" He asked.

Rook nodded. "Four Arms, you and Alien X guard these doors. Snare-Oh, you and I will stand guard near Queen Rachel while she addresses her people," he said.

The three aliens nodded. Whampire also nodded and bowed to Rachel. "I will escort you to the balcony, my Queen," he said.

She smiled. "You are too protective of me," she said.

"And you like that I am," he said with a smile.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, it's time," she said, placing her arm over Whampire's offered arm and they went out on the balcony with the other four aliens taking their places.

The population of Mariflor looked up as one to Rachel, who took another deep breath before she began. "Citizen of Mariflor, it saddens me to bring the news of my father's death to you now," she said, the sadness clearly heard in her voice.

"Peace be to King Carl!" Someone called out and the others took up the cry until Rachel raised her hands in the familiar gesture of 'quiet, please.' They respectfully did so and looked up to her again.

"Thank you," she said in response. "And now, before I initiate the three day's mourning, I ask that you all listen to my words now."

Seeing they were all paying attention, she nodded. "Citizens of Mariflor, you have been very loyal to both my father and I," she said. "Even in the Head General's betrayal, you still were loyal and for that, I thank you gratefully.

"My father had expressed a wish that Mariflor be free and governed by a free government someday," she continued. "His words to me before we learned we had been deceived and betrayed were, if he died, I was to initiate this free government. With this new government, you shall no longer serve a king or queen. You shall have your freedom and follow the laws enforced."

Cheering followed as she paused. "Queen Rachel is wise! Long live Queen Rachel!" The citizens cried out.

Rachel waited until they had quieted down. "Thank you," she said in response. "Your kind words are greatly appreciated."

She then stood up straighter. "And now, my loyal citizens, I officially initiate the three day's mourning for my father, King Carl," she said. "I ask of you, though his and my kingdom will be no more, that you not forget him."

"Never forget!" Someone cried out. "King Carl's memory will live forever!"

The cry was echoed by the others, filling Rachel with thankfulness once more as she gently dismissed them to begin the mourning period and she and the aliens went back inside. Whampire helped her stay upright. "You did well, Rachel," he said. "Your father would be proud."

She smiled. "Thank you, Whampire," she said. "Now, we better check the dungeons and free any aliens that the Head General imprisoned while my father and I were gone."

They did so and found all the aliens there were innocent and some were part of the Plumbers. Rachel declared them free and they thanked her and stayed the three days and took part in the mourning to pay their respects.

* * *

The third day had come and Rachel was in her room, thinking about her father when Rook knocked politely on the open door and she stood up. "Come in, Magister," she said, a genuine smile showing despite the worn-out look her face wore.

He bowed politely. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Your Majesty," he said. "I was wondering if you perhaps would like to spend some time in the gardens. Whampire mentioned it is your favorite place."

She smiled. "Yes," she said. "And it will soon be open to all."

Rook stood up and kindly offered his arm, which she accepted. The sun was very bright today, so Rachel knew Whampire would stay indoors and she had a feeling he had asked Rook to accompany her to the gardens.

Arriving there, she sat down on one of the benches and invited him to sit down too. He did and swallowed hard when she wasn't looking. "How are you…holding up, Your Majesty?" He asked politely.

She smiled sadly. "As well as I can," she answered honestly.

He nodded. "I understand," he said softly.

She smiled again and took his hand, something that surprised him. "Magister, I can't thank you and your team enough for everything," she said.

"It was our pleasure, my Queen," he said in respect while he tried not to give away that he was falling for her. He had been doing so since she had first arrived to Earth. "May I voice a request, Your Majesty?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"Please…call me Rook," he asked, looking a bit bashful.

She chuckled, her smile growing a bit more. "Only if you agree to call me Rachel," she said.

He nodded. "Agreed," he said, smiling at her.

That evening, she got everything ready to go back to Earth as soon as the new government was in place. She saw Rook standing outside the balcony and smiled, going out to him, startling him a bit before he looked a bit sheepish, making her chuckle. "You should get some rest too, Rook," she said gently.

He nodded. "I wish you pleasant dreams, Rachel," he said.

"Same to you," she said with a smile as he headed out and Whampire came in. Rachel immediately went over to him and hugged him. He returned her hug.

"You're eager to head back for Earth, aren't you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Well, my family's there," she said softly. "Plus I know Mariflor will be in good hands."

She then gave him a knowing look. "I overheard you asking Alien X about Sasha," she said. "You want to get back to Earth too."

He looked surprised and a little embarrassed. "Well…," he said.

She smiled again. "Whampire, I told you you'll be free once the free government is in place," she said. "But, since you're bashful about it, then I'm giving you one last order as Princess of Mariflor."

"Yes, Rachel?" He asked curiously.

"When we get to Earth, you tell Sasha your feelings for her," she said. "From what I noticed when we were on Earth, she has growing feelings for you too."

It took a lot to put a Vladat in a tight spot, but Rachel had just done so and Whampire grabbed her playfully, spinning her around until she was dizzy and clinging to him, which made him stop and hold her protectively. "Silly Vladat," she said with a smile.

"Silly Princess," he playfully, but gently, retorted back as he lifted her up into his arms and placed her down on her bed. She lay down, feeling exhausted and he kindly tucked a blanket around her. "Pleasant dreams, Rachel."

"Same to you, my brother," she said with a smile before she fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be a busy day, but she was more than ready for it.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the epilogue.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

The next day, the free government was in place and the four Plumbers along with Whampire and Rachel left the planet Mariflor with the people giving them a respectful send off, wishing Rachel well and telling her she was always welcome. Grateful to them, Rachel watched as Rook flew the ship away from the planet. Snare-Oh placed a hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up, Rachel?" He asked gently.

"I'm holding up alright," she said. "I can't thank you all enough for everything."

"We'd do anything for family," he said. "To think, we had another little sister out there."

Rachel chuckled. "Yes," she said. "And I had no idea I had family on Earth." She then looked at Rook, who was in the driver's seat and blushed a bit before gesturing that Snare-Oh follow her. He did, having a feeling she was going to ask about Rook.

Rook happened to notice Whampire was in deep thought. "Thinking, old friend?" He asked.

"Yes," said Whampire. "I can't seem to focus on anything else."

Four Arms smirked and gently punched Whampire's shoulder. "Let me guess," he said. "Sasha."

Whampire's face went red, making the others chuckle. "There's something about her," the Vladat admitted. "I don't know what, but…it's like a magnet drawing me to her."

Rook became serious. "Sasha has been through a lot," he said. "She's right now recovering from dealing with her abusive ex-boyfriend."

"Abusive?" Whampire asked in shock.

Alien X nodded. "He emotionally abused Sasha and we finally had enough and stepped in to put a stop to it," he said. "Since then, we've been super protective of her."

Four Arms saw how angry Whampire looked at the explanation of what Sasha had been through. "You've fallen for her, haven't you?" He asked.

The Vladat nodded. "I'm afraid I very well might have," he said. "Like I said, I can't stop thinking about her."

He then looked over at Rook. "And I know you've fallen for Rachel, Rook," he said, surprising the Revonnahgander, who turned red.

"I…I'm afraid I have," he admitted. "Because, as you just put it, I can't stop thinking about her."

Rachel, who had just come back with Snare-Oh, blushed when she heard that. "Guess the cat's out of the bag," she said with a sheepish look before looking more sheepish. "No offense, Rook."

"None taken," he said as he blushed more. "I take it you heard me?"

She nodded. "Whampire knew I had fallen for you when we were in the garden yesterday," she said. "In fact, he not only asked you to accompany me because the sun was too bright that day, but also because he was playing matchmaker."

Four Arms and Alien X laughed heartily in amusement. "Of course he would," said Alien X. "Vladats are well-known as sneaky, but always right, matchmakers."

Whampire turned red again and Rachel looked at him with a knowing smile. "You really are sneaky, Whampire," she said.

"And protective of you," he said firmly. "I had vowed that no one who wasn't worthy would have your heart of gold, Rachel. Only someone who really deserved you would earn it."

He then turned to Rook. "And Rook is my best friend," he continued. "And I trust him. Because of that, I know he'll treat you right and take good care of you."

Rachel smiled again. "You've never led me wrong before, brother," she said. "Just know, that because you spilled the beans here, I will do the same when I speak with Sasha about you."

"You wouldn't dare," Whampire said in mock-horror with a huge grin on his face.

"All's fair in love," she said, smiling as she spoke the quote. "Bat-brain."

Knowing she was teasing him, he smirked. "Alright, you asked for it," he said.

Rachel ducked as Whampire jumped at her to catch her, but she slipped away and ran to the cargo hold with him chasing after her. The others soon heard laughter that belonged to both Rachel and Whampire.

Rook couldn't help the smile on his face as he heard Rachel laughing. Alien X noticed Rook wasn't steering their aircraft and took over the controls with his telekinesis, deciding to not interrupt Rook's thoughts. Rachel suddenly burst in and dove for an empty seat, but missed her target and Rook reacted fast, catching her in a dancing dip. She was a bit stunned and looked up at him. "Nice catch," she said with a smile.

Four Arms let out a chuckle. "Rook, you've got yourself a great catch there," he said. "And I'm not talking about stopping Rachel's fall."

Rook was confused. "Then…,"

A blushing Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. "He means about how you've fallen for me and I've fallen for you," she said.

Rook blushed again, looking away before Rachel gently turned his face to look at her again. "And by the way, when a guy is dancing with a girl and pulls her into a dancing dip, it usually means he's looking for a kiss," she said.

Rook blushed brighter. "Well…uh," he tried speaking, but saw Rachel smile and he returned her smile before leaning closer slowly and kissing her. She eagerly returned the kiss and they gazed at each other.

It wasn't long before they reached Earth and Whampire sought Sasha out, who blushed when she saw him and went up to him, surprising him when she shyly kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a deep, yet gentle kiss that made her cling to him.

Smiling, Rachel turned to Rook, who held her closer and gazed at her. "You do have a heart of gold, Rachel," he said with a smile.

"And you've earned the right to have it," she said as she kissed him again, no longer worried about who she would marry someday, because the alien currently kissing her had won not only her heart, but her love as well.

* * *

 **And that concludes "The Gold Heart Of A Princess". Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It was a blast to write! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
